Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With advances in networking and computing technology, it is now commonplace for devices to download, store, and play out media, such as music and movies. In practice, for instance, a computing device may use Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), File Transfer Protocol (FTP), or another data transfer protocol to download a media file from a network server and may persistently store the downloaded media file in local data storage. Further, the device may include a media player function that enables a user to control playout of the downloaded media file, with features such as play, pause, stop, seek, fast forward, and rewind. Such functionality is now commonly found in numerous devices, such as personal media players, personal computers, cell phones, tablet computers, televisions, home entertainment systems, and in-vehicle entertainment systems, among others.